


take your coat

by sardonic (caveat)



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caveat/pseuds/sardonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that coat Day left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your coat

Day, or Daniel, I suppose, is in my living room. 

I don’t know if he recognizes it or if he doesn’t. I can tell he’s nervous though. He keeps running his hands through his hair, tousling it. 

I’m in my bedroom, looking for the coat he left all so many years ago. I know it’s here. I’m giving it back. 

I find it neatly folded in one of the drawers. I can’t help but think of that night. My cheeks burn at the memory. I don’t think he even remembers. 

“June?” Day-Daniel calls from the living room. I hear him approaching. I close the drawer quickly and turn to see him already in the doorway. He looks at my bedroom with curiosity and something like recognition. My already warm cheeks burns hotter. The memory of that night is almost crystal clear. 

We make our way back inside, our lips never apart. Day stumbles against me, then loses his balance, and we collapse backward into my bed. His body knocks the breath out of me. His hands run along my jaw and neck, down my back, down my legs. I tug his coat off. 

His coat.

Focus, June. 

I hand him his coat and he looks at it curiously. He turns it over and unfolds it. He smiles. 

“My coat,” he says. Then he frowns, as if trying to remember how it got here in the first place. He looks at me in question and notices my burning cheeks. His cheeks pinks in response.   
“Um, yes,” I say. I hope my eyes don’t give anything more away. “You left it here.”  
His eyes twinkle with mischief. “Why did I leave it?”  
I shrug. “You forgot.”  
“Why did I take it off?” he says, taking a step closer.   
He’s close now, and my heart beats faster.   
“June,” Day says. “Did I leave it in the bedroom?”  
“Yes,” I answer. My breathing’s shallower and I take a step back. Day keeps stepping closer.  
“Did I take it off in the bedroom?” he says. I’m out of steps. Behind me is already the foot of the bed.   
“Yes,” I say. I hate how breathy my voice is. I can hardly think.   
“Why did I take it off in the bedroom?” he asks. I can feel his breath, soft and shallow, just before we both stumble into my bed. Again. 

Day is on his elbows and our feet are tangled together. His face is so close and I can see the little ripple in his blue eyes. The most beautiful blue I have ever and will ever see, I think, before he kisses me. 

I am reminded of our first kiss. And just like that time, all my thoughts scatter. I can’t think. I realize I’m kissing him back, and I twine my hands around his neck. He draws closer and I can feel the weight of him. I run my fingers through his hair. It’s shorter than it was, but still as beautiful.

His hands wander down to my legs and up again. It makes my thoughts scatter. I can’t think. He kisses my jaw and down to my neck, where he buries his head in the crook of my neck. He keeps kissing down and down and down, then back to my lips. His hands are on the buttons on my shirt and his shirt is already half off. I run my fingers down his chest and he’s lean muscle and heat. I can feel his hipbone against me.

Then all of a sudden, something blares through my apartment and we both jump. 

Day looks adorably rumpled and heartbreakingly beautiful. His hair is tousled by my hands, his cheeks pink. It makes me want to kiss him again.

“What’s that?” I ask. The blaring comes from the kitchen. Day reddens.   
“I, uh, I think I might have accidentally pressed something in your kitchen,” he says.


End file.
